Hello, Hello
by Linjay
Summary: Damon X OC! A new girl comes to town and this girl is a slight mystery to everyone... Damon is determined to find her out but he finds out she is his challenge...
1. Prologue

**[Hello fellow Fanfiction readers. I just want to say that, if this chapter you read is horridly horrible… don't blame me. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I also do not own the vampire diaries.]**

A young women looking of the age twenty-two, entered the grill. She had light brown hair that almost seemed blond and blue eyes, she had a good figure and fair skin, but her arms seemed sunburnt. Her figure was good, her bust was fairly large but not to a point where it seemed fake.

Dropping herself down into a stool at the bar's bench.

A bartender walked over. "Can I get you something," He caught her attention as she looked up.

"A beer," She ordered, the bar tender nodded reaching under the bench and pulling up a beer, quickly pulling the cap off, handing it to her.

She nodded her head in thanks, and took a sip of the beer, the ginger like taste staying in her mouth. A blonde girl seemed to appear right next to her. Which started her.

"Hi your new around here," The blonde stated. "I'm Caroline who are you?" The blonde, who was now named, was too perky for her own good.

"My name is Ausmay," The now named new girls accent rang through strong.

"You have an odd accent, where are you from?" Caroline asked, tilting her head, which looked extremely childish.

"I am originally from Australia, but I just came from Nevada," Ausmay answered as a tall boy who had a square like jaw, and girl with dead straight brown hair stepped up next to Caroline.

"Your new aren't you?" The girl who seemed just too perfect asked.

"My name is Ausmay, and who are you?" Ausmay asked her blue eyes seemed to darken, this new attitude of hers was not working with her.

"Oh," Caroline said standing up straighter. " This is Elena and this is Elena's boyfriend Stephan." Ausmay took another sip of her beer. "And guys she is from Australia."

"Huh, that's cool," Elena mused.

"No it's not cool, it's freakin' boiling hot," Ausmay stated. "And no we don't own Kangas as pets." She quickly stated.

"'Kangas'?" The blonde replied.

"Wow I don't know if you're a natural blonde or not but it suits you," Ausmay stated calmly. "But kangas is short for Kangaroo's." Caroline took in a breath and stormed off obviously offended.

"Don't worry she will get over it soon," Stephan reassured.

"Damn, so let me guess she is one of those bimbo's who like being dramatic just to have attention?" Ausmay asked, clearly not caring for the blonde's feelings.

"Yep that's her," A new voice spoke. Ausmay whipped her head around to see a guy sitting right next to her.

"And that's Stephan's brother Damon," Elena introduced. Giving Damon a pointed look.

"Hey there, I'm Ausmay," She introduced herself, as she looked Damon up and down.

"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk.

Ausmay shook her head. "Not really, I just figured out who the stud and arrogant ass hole in this small town is," After she said that, Damon's smirk dropped before he resumed it, but it seemed forced. "Well I best be getting home," Ausmay stood up and left the grill.

Stephan had a smirk on his face. "Seems like you have met your challenge and match Damon, and no cheating with killing her," Stephan and Elena walked out of the grill while Damon still tried to figure out what had happened.

**[Alight I already told you that this is my first Vampire Diaries thing, so please review and tell me if I got anything wrong.]**


	2. Unwelcome Guests

**[Alright here is the next chapter, wasn't very pleased that only two people faved the story and no one alerted or reviewed but I will except that and continue with the story I was having fun :D]**

Damon stood in Salvatore boarding house, pouring himself a drink hearing a knock at the door. He sighed and walked over to it he opened the door with a smirk and saw the sheriff standing there with a stern look. Damon's smirk faltered and tilted is head.

"Sheriff Forbes, is there something I can do for you?" Damon asked, as he stepped aside for the sheriff to come in. She took a few steps inside and turned around to look at Damon as he closed the door.

"There has been another robbery of blood at the hospital," She said looking to the floor back up to Damon.

"So what there is another vampire in town?" Damon questioned with a frown of confusion. "But that doesn't make sense."

"I know, I thought they were all gone as well, we will have to look further into this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ausmay sat at the bar filling out a slip to apply for a job. She felt a presence next to her; she glanced over and saw Stephan, but continued to fill out the form.

"Shouldn't you be at school," She grumbled.

"We don't have school on the weekend," Stephan said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Then why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend or your high school friends," She snapped glaring at Stephan he held up his hands in sign of surrender.

"Elena gave me a call and asked if you wanted to hang out later," Stephan said in defense, but Ausmay's glare remained, Stephan sighed and walked out of the grill in defeat dialing Elena's number.

Ausmay handed her form back to the bar tender and walked out of the bar back to her house. It wasn't much one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and a lounge room. It was just on the edge of town, away from everything the way Ausmay liked it.

But stopped when she saw a familiar face, he was standing on her small, rotting porch she slowed down to a stop just at the small set of stairs.

"What the hell do you want," She snapped with a frown, glaring hard at the unwelcome guest.

"No need to get snappy," Damon smirked, "is this your time of month." Ausmay pushed Damon back.

"For one thing you don't ask a girl that type of information unless you are marrying her," Ausmay smirked her blue eyes piercing into his, "Also I will ask again, what the _hell _do you want?"

"Well since you asked so _nicely,_" Damon said sarcastically, "But I came to ask you what gave you the idea that I am a 'stud and arrogant asshole in this small town is' as I quote." His smirk widened.

"I can pretty much read people, you were pretty much like an open book," Ausmay explained, "although Stephan has it all in his eyes." Ausmay face got real close to his, and pulled away quickly. "Now I want you off my property." Ausmay unlocked her door, and kicked it open when it didn't open straight away.

Ausmay watched from the window as Damon looked slightly confused but then shook his head and took a few steps away from the house and seemed to disappear.

"He's a vampire." Ausmay stated looking in the direction ran in.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She is very confusing," Damon stated, Stephan, Elena, Alaric and himself sat in the Salvatore boarding house.

"Why? She seems normal enough to me," Elena said, huffing out a gust of air.

"That's the problem, no one 'new' to this town lately is normal," Damon grumbled.

"You are _so _becoming obsessed with her," Stephan said with raised eyebrows.

"Pfft, I am not!" Damon exclaimed.

"Don't deny it Damon, every person that comes to this town that seems the slightest bit suspicious you become obsessive," Alaric mused out loud, looking at Damon.

"Fine, but I don't become that obsessive," Damon said folding his arms. Everyone looked at Damon; the looks just spoke the words loudly in the silence. "Stop looking at me like that!" Damon snapped.

"So Damon what makes her so confusing?" Elena asked.

"If I knew she wouldn't be confusing then would she," Damon said sarcastically.

Elena sighed. "Well she refused to come and hang out with us so why don't we go to her place?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ausmay looked around the small house already completely furnished from the previous owners she had purchased a few movies while she was in town. She walked over to the television and placed a DVD into the player. And plopped herself down on the couch with the remote.

She was watching Transformers; she got to the part of the movie where the yellow Autobot named Bumblebee was getting captured. The sound of knocking came from her front door, she sighed and paused the movie and walked to the front door and opened.

She put on a forced smile. "How can I help you?" She questioned the people who stood at her door, which were Elena, Stephan and Damon.

"Well," Elena started. "Since you refused to come hang out with us, we came to you." Elena fidgeted slightly with her hands.

"Well I guess you guys can come in and watch this movie with me," Ausmay said and walked back to her living room, Elena and Stephan walked in followed by Damon.

They found her sitting on the couch watching a movie. "So what are we watching?" Stephan asked sitting down next to Elena on the couch.

"Transformers." Ausmay mumbled looking really interested in the movie.

Damon sat down in the recliner that was a little bit away from the couch. "Do you like this movie?" Damon asked, not truly interested.

"Why do you ask when you don't care?" Ausmay asked frowning and glaring at Damon.

"Just making conversation." Damon stated dryly with a smirk. Ausmay paused the movie.

"Why did you three truly come here?" Ausmay questioned looking the three guests over.

"To figure you out." Damon said, getting looks from Stephan and Elena.

"Fine," Ausmay snapped, "My name is Ausmay I am from Australia, I am 19 years old. I was in love once got my heart torn mixed up in a blender. Happy?" Ausmay glared at them. "Now I want you all to leave before I call the police."

The three guests quickly got up and left, Damon stopped at the door and went to say something but didn't get the chance as a book was thrown at him.

When Damon stood in front of Stephan and Elena they both looked slightly confused. "Told you guys," Damon started, "She is very confusing."

**[Reviews, alerts, and favs are very much appreciated! And if there is anything that I have incorrect could you please point it out. I will again say I am quite new to Vampire Diaries] **


End file.
